Cousins
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Clare's family is still having problems. Her favorite cousin Oliver Fish, his boyfriend Kyle, and daughter, Sierra Rose are moving to Canada, just across town from Degrassi. rest of summary inside. Pairings: EClare, Kish, Fiona/Adam, Drew/Alli mentions.


**Cousins**

**Summary: Clare's family is still having problems. Her favorite cousin Oliver Fish, his boyfriend Kyle, and daughter, Sierra Rose are moving to Canada, just across town from Degrassi. What happens when she decides to move in with them? How will Oliver and Kyle handle an infant daughter and a teenage girl and still manage to remain sane?**

**Pairings: EClare, Kish, Adam/Fiona, Alli/Drew.**

**Crossover of Degrassi and OLTL.**

**Prologue**

Clare Edwards sighed in exhaustion as her mother and father's fighting started up again. It had been happening for months now, steadily growing worse. Sadly, she almost wished that her parents would get a divorce and get it over with. Anything would be better than the fighting. She walked over to her white desk to get her laptop. Taking a seat in the green chair that sat there, she slipped on the headphones that Eli had given her and went online to check her email. Her blue eyes widened and she smiled in delight when she saw an email from her cousin, Oliver Fish in her inbox. Clicking on it, she began to read:

_C, _

_It was so good to hear from you! I feel like it's been forever! Kyle, Sierra, and I are doing fine. Sierra's grown so much since this summer. So how's life been treating you? Got any new guys that I've got to worry about putting the moves on you? Anways, I just thought that I should tell you that we will be moving soon. We decided that we should find a place away from all the drama to raise our daughter. Turns out that there was a place in Canada that we found a few miles away from your school, Degrassi. See you soon!_

_Love, "Ollie" Oliver. _

Clare squealed happily as she read the last line. She hadn't seen her cousin in months. She really missed him.

Suddenly, an IM popped up on the screen:

**eli-gold49: Hey Blue Eyes.**

Clare smiled even more at that and typed back.

**clare-e23: Hello Eli! :)**

**eli-gold49: What's got you so happy?**

**clare-e23: My cousin, his boyfriend, and their little girl are moving here. They're gonna be just across town from Degrassi.**

**eli-gold49: I take it you're close to them?**

**clare-e23: Of course! Ollie is my favorite cousin and Kyle has to be the sweetest, most infuriating(according to Oliver) guy on earth, and Sierra is just plain adorable! I'd love to introduce you and Adam to them.**

**eli-gold49: Well tell us the time and the place and we'll go with you to meet them.**

**Three Weeks Later...**

Clare bit her lip as she stood on the tips of her toes, looking for any sign of her cousin. He'd called to ask her yesterday if they could meet somewhere to eat and then go and see his and Kyle's new house. She'd given him directions to The Dot and had called both Adam and Eli right after. So now here they were, waiting.

"Maybe if you stopped being so impatient they'd get here faster, Blue Eyes." Eli said, green eyes lit up, shining with so much amusement as he looked at her. He gave her a smirk when she looked his way and glared.

Adam covered his mouth with a hand to smother a laugh at their antics. His eyes fell on the car that had just parked near the curb. Raising an eyebrow, he reached up from the bench that he sat on to tug at the tail of Clare's shirt. "Hey Clare, is that your cousin's car?" He asked of her curiously.

She whirled back around and her eyes widened, lips curving into a smile as she saw who had just walked out of the car. "Ollie!" She squealed, taking off into a run and throwing herself into the arms of a light haired, blue eyed, muscular man.

The man "Ollie" laughed as he caught her in his arms and embraced her warmly.

Eli looked up as a man with dark hair and equally dark eyes walked up to them, holding a baby that he knew to be Sierra. He watched closely as Clare disentangled herself from "Ollie", only to be embraced by the dark haired man and the baby before pulling away and tugging the two men over to where her friends sat.

"Eli, Adam this is my cousin, Oliver Fish, his boyfriend, Kyle, and their daughter, Sierra." Clare said with a smile as she pointed to each person. "Oliver, Kyle these are my best friends, Eli Goldsworthy and Adam Torres."

Kyle smiled and handed baby Sierra to Clare so that he could shake Adam and Eli's hands. "Nice to meet you." He said with a wide grin, showing of a pair of even, white teeth.

Oliver however frowned and turned to look at Clare with concern, "What happened to that Alli girl that you were friends with?"

The smile fell from her face and she looked down at the ground. "Popularity." She answered as she ran a hand through Sierra's thin blonde hair and placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Anyway, how about we all go on inside and talk? I'm sure you guys must be starving!

Next Chapter: Talks, seeing the house, and ideas.


End file.
